Selfless Love
by Anime-crazyfan101
Summary: Arnold wasn't the only one to notice Helga G. Pataki. However, he wouldn't be in the way of Helga's happiness, he was just selfless like that.


**A/N:** This is a _Hey Arnold_story because I love going back to Memory Lane and stop at Fan-girl Avenue near Inspiration Street. My favorite character is the most important one in my book of favorites and the most pushed away in fan's minds. "Who is this person?" you ask, in which I would respond *smirk* "That stalker and wheezing of a wierdo, Brainy"

* * *

It was raining that Wednesday morning when he first fixed his glass covered eyes on the most interesting girl he had seen in all his four years. He knew she was something important to him because his little beating heart began to pound faster and faster while his breathing began to sound heavier every time he saw her. The sound of her voice always made his brain fuzzy and body clumsier than normal.

He first saw her when she was walking to Urban Tots. She was covered in mud from pink bow to white shoes. She had a frown on her face and a sadness in her eyes that made his heart tighten. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to reach out to her the minute his eyes set on her but he was a coward. He was too shy and too afraid that she would run away from him like every other kid he met. He took a step forward from where he stood inside Urban Tots, only to stop and watch as a small football-headed blond boy wearing a yellow raincoat and blue pants with yellow galoshes share his teal colored umbrella to the mud-covered girl.

"Hi nice bow"

"Huh?"

"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants"

The boy went inside and hung his raincoat while the girl touched her bow and blinked, confusion and something bright shine in her eyes. Right at that moment, he felt something inside his chest, like butterflies. He saw the small girl press herself on the door and sigh with half lidded eyes at the blond toddler. That's when he knew that he liked seeing that girl smile.

He learned that her name was Helga G. Pataki, a name so beautiful to his ears that he knew he would have not named her by any other name. When the teacher called on the blond toddler- Arnold- he saw how his golden haired beauty's eyes lit up and a smile set itself on her face, a lovely sigh escaping her lips. Every time he saw those eyes light up, a lopsided smile formed on his own face and his wheezing began to take form. He didn't mind that the one responsible to that joy in Helga's eyes was Arnold, as long as he got to see that happiness in her, he was okay with it.

After a couple of days at Urban Tots, he began to notice that her exterior was changing for the worse. He blamed Harold for it.

It was during snack time that Harold had taken Helga's crackers when she wasn't looking. He felt angry toward the fat boy for doing that to his beloved. He had thought of walking toward the pink clothed girl and give his snack, however, he was unable for two reasons. One reason was because he didn't have crackers, it was one of the many causes of his allergies. The other, was because the football-headed toddler was already making his way toward Helga and offering his plate to the upset girl.

"Want mine?" with that thoughtful action and kind words, his love blinked and nodded dumbly as she accepted the snack. He saw as Arnold waved and made his way back to his friend. His heart fluttered as he heard Helga release that lovely sigh. Harold, the idiot that he was at the time, thought it was funny and mocked her. Harold was an idiot at the time, he thinks, not because he mocked Helga, but because he knew nothing of the light haired girl who wore that big pink bow.

He had seen a part of the lifestyle Helga G. Pataki lived. His mother had taken him to the park, immediately he made his way to the sandbox. He stopped, though, when he saw that pink bow and those golden yellow pigtails. She was on a swing, her back to him, as she muttered to herself.

"Hmp. They didn't even notice I left." he frowned but remained at a distance so that she would not hear his wheezing. "They never notice me, only Olga." there was a sigh as her left hand moved and took something out from her chest. He tilted his head slightly and tried to see what it was. It was faint but he was sure it was one of those paper made hearts they made for Valentine 's Day. "But not you my sweet, sweet angel. You see me and my pink bow"

He felt his chest tighten at hearing that she was unnoticed by anyone. How could anyone not notice someone as mesmerizing and intriguing as Helga?

"Oh Arnold, I love you" He heard her sigh as those words expressed not only love but hope. Silently, he thanked Arnold for giving her this feeling, for having him witness this sad but beautiful soul that was Helga G. Pataki.

He snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Helga's voice.

"I'm the boss around here, got it?"

After that day her tone in that lovely voice changed, her nature and her way of walking became authoritative, protective. By watching her and listening to her, he knew that she was doing this to protect herself from the teasing, to protect herself from losing the one person she knew of and had fallen for by noticing her.

From that day onward, he knew that the only way to hear her beautiful sighs and her true emotions was by sneaking behind and listen to her as she talked of Arnold. As the years progressed, not only did he hear of words such as "I want to marry you" but of poetry so beautiful to his ears that it would make him wheeze louder and louder, resulting in a punch to the face.

At the end of the day, he didn't mind the punches, the one sided love he had for her, or the fact that Helga only talked of Arnold. That she made shrines of the football-headed blond or the poetry read in class about a golden haired beauty that she could only hold in her dreams and hope for someday to become reality, not even the fact that she only kept a locket of the blond haired boy. Because at the end of the day, he had the opportunity to hear that magnificent soliloquy, to hear those repressed feelings Helga kept deep inside her heart and bring her back to reality from her passionate state.

He loved her and that's all that mattered. He loved her so much that the punches were what made him closer to Helga because he was the only one who knew of her secret- a secret he would take to the grave of he had to. He just wanted her happy and if that meant to let her go, he would gladly back away from his feelings and let Arnold love Helga the way she loves him. Because in the end, he would do anything for Helga G. Pataki, the tortured soul that could not say her true feelings but the most beautiful creature he had set his four eyes on.

Maybe, that's what love is about. To let the one you love be happy, even if it means for you to let that person go. But hey, he was still nine years old, all he knew was that while Arnold was still in the dark about Helga's feelings, he would be by Helga's side to hear her sweet devotion and to bring her back to reality by getting punched in the face. He was selfless like that. He was Brainy, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Brainy would have had a major role in TMJ and i wish to someday see that. He knows the love Helga has for Arnold and would never come between that. When I read that Brainy _"revives"_ Helga from her giving up, I had a vision of Helga throwing away her heart-shaped locket and Brainy picking it up and giving it back to her at some point or another. Anywho, please review. I would like to know how I made Brainy of him in this story.


End file.
